x_menfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wolverine
Wolverine (urodzony jako James Howlett, powszechnie znany jako Logan) – fikcyjna postać (superbohater), znana z różnych serii komiksowych wydawanych przez Marvel Comics. Autorami postaci są scenarzysta Len Wein, dyrektor artystyczny Marvela John Romita Sr. i rysownik Herb Trimpe, który sporządził szkic postaci. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w komiksie Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #181 z października 1974)1. Wolverine jest pochodzącym z Kanady mutantem, którego cechuje zdolność szybkiej regeneracji uszkodzonych tkanek ciała i kostne pazury chowane w przedramionach obu rąk (później jego szkielet i szpony zostały zespolone z adamantium). Zdolności Wolverine posiada mutacyjny czynnik samogojący, który umożliwia mu regenerację tkanek w przyśpieszonym tempie. Jest on w stanie przeżyć i wyleczyć się z obrażeń, które zabiłyby normalnego człowieka czy mutanta. Ten sam czynnik zwalnia też proces starzenia się i zwiększa odporność na wszelkiego rodzaju trucizny. Logan ma wyostrzone zmysły, co oznacza, że ma lepszy wzrok, słuch, zmysł dotyku i powonienie niż normalny człowiek. Zdolności te czynią z niego doskonałego tropiciela. Jego naturalną mutacją są także trzy pazury, chowane w przedramieniach obu rąk, a wysuwane pomiędzy kostkami palców. Są to kości o podwyższonej gęstości, które są w stanie przeciąć ciało oraz większość materiałów naturalnych. Gdy szkielet Wolverine'a został zespolony z adamantium jego pazury (i cały szkielet) stały się praktycznie niezniszczalne i tak ostre, że przetną niemal wszystko. Zdolności bojowe: Dzięki wyszkoleniu CIA, samuraja oraz Weapon X Logan stał się ekspertem w dziedzinie walki wręcz, materiałów wybuchowych oraz technik skrytobójczych. Posiadł także rozległa wiedzą na temat broni palnej i energetycznej. Uwagi Choć mogłoby się tak wydawać, Wolverine nie jest nieśmiertelny. Naprawdę ciężkie obrażenia takie jak: utrata niezbędnych organów, dużych ilości krwi, czy pozbawienie go formy fizycznej (eksplozja, ogień, kwas) są w stanie go uśmiercić. Logan może wygląda na człowieka w wieku około 30 do 40 lat. Tak naprawdę ma około 130 lat. Nie można dokładnie jego prawdziwego wieku z powodu implantów pamięciowych, które mu wszczepiono. Biografia Wczesne życie James Howlett urodził się w Kanadzie ponad sto lat temu jako syn Johna i Elizabeth Howlett. Prawdopodobnie nie był on rodzonym synem Johna Howletta, lecz owocem romansu Elizabeth z Loganem, ogrodnikiem posiadłości. Jako chorowite dziecko właściciela ziemskiego, James nie miał lekkiego życia. Przyjęło ono nieoczekiwany zwrot, gdy Logan został wyrzucony z pracy. Wrócił on do swego byłego pracodawcy, by odebrać to, co mu się należało. W wyniku tego postrzelił on pana Howletta. Następnie chciał dopaść syna właściciela ziemskiego, lecz wtedy właśnie James po raz pierwszy użył swych pazurów. Logan padł martwy, a jego syn, Dog, został ranny. Te wydarzenia zmusiły wystraszonego chłopca do ucieczki z domu. Pomogła mu w tym zaprzyjaźniona guwernantka, Rose, która aby ukryć jego tożsamość, nadała mu imię Logan. Razem zawędrowali do osady górniczej w Albercie. Tam Logan wiódł normalne życie i najwyraźniej wyprał z pamięci wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w posiadłości Howlettów. Mieszkał wraz z Rose do czasu, gdy ona postanowiła wyjść za mąż za Smittiego, sztygara w kopalni. Choć zasmucony i zazdrosny, nie zamierzał stawać na drodze do szczęścia kobiecie, która go przygarnęła. W tym samym czasie na polecenie pana Howletta Dog miał odnaleźć Jamesa. Konfrontacja ze swym "bratem" przywróciła Loganowi pamięć o przeszłości. W walce, która się wywiązała, Dog padł nieprzytomny. W zamieszaniu spowodowanym bijatyką Rose przypadkowo nadziała się na wysunięte pazury Logana. Przerażony i zrozpaczony James uciekł w las, a słuch o nim zaginął na wiele lat. Przed programem Weapon X Co się działo z Loganem pomiędzy śmiercią Rose a jego udziałem w programie Weapon X pozostaję głęboką tajemnicą. Nawet on sam nie jest już pewien, które wspomnienia są prawdziwe, a które tylko implantem. Jako pewnik można przyjąć, że jakiś czas spędził w Japonii, gdzie został wyszkolony na samuraja, oraz jego udział w wojnie domowej w Hiszpanii (gdzie spotkał Kapitana Amerykę). Jako żołnierz wojsk kanadyjskich brał udział w lądowaniu w Normandii. Pewien okres swojego życia spędził jako agent CIA. Wraz z Sabretoothem, Silver Fox, Maverickiem, Mastodonem i Wraithem przeprowadzał tajne operacje dla rządu USA. Wraz z Creedem i Maverickem cofnęli sowiecki program super-żołnierza (Omega Red) o trzydzieści lat. Właśnie podczas pracy dla CIA wszczepiono mu fałszywe wspomnienia. Weapon X Pewnego dnia Logan został porwany przez ludzi z programu Weapon X. Po praniu mózgu miał stać się zabójcą o kryptonimie Weapon X. W tajnym ośrodku badawczym naukowcy przeprowadzili proces łączenia niezniszczalnego metalu adamantium z jego szkieletem. Logan przeżył jedynie dzięki mutacyjnemu czynnikowi samogojącemu. Sam czynnik także został wykorzystany, na jego bazie stworzono serum mające zapobiec starzeniu się. To serum podano innym członkom programu Weapon X. Cały proces był niezwykle bolesny, a w jego toku James zatracił swe człowieczeństwo. Niemiłym zaskoczeniem dla personelu ośrodka było to, że Logan posiadał pazury, które - na ich nieszczęście - także zostały pokryte adamantium. Dzięki nim James wyzwolił się i w szale wymordował większość tam obecnych ludzi. Jakiś czas Logan spędził w lesie, żyjąc niczym zwierzę. Tam odnaleźli go przypadkowo James i Heather Hudson. Zaopiekowali się nim i pomogli mu powrócić w szeregi ludzkości. Choć w pełni kontrolował swe odruchy, to czasem zdarzało mu się wpadać w szał. Przez jakiś czas pracował dla kanadyjskiego rządu (jak James Hudson) i stał się liderem pierwszego Alpha Flight, zespołu kanadyjskich super-bohaterów. U X-men'ów Gdy profesor Charles Xavier złożył mu propozycję dołączenia do jego X-Men, Logan bez wahania się zgodził. Początkowo jego zachowania i zwierzęce odruchy przeszkadzały niektórym członkom grupy. Jego zainteresowanie Jean Grey stwarzało niebezpieczne napięcie pomiędzy nim a Cyclopsem. Z biegiem czasu Logan pozbył się większości swej zwierzęcej natury i zespół zaakceptował go. Wolverine stał się wkrótce jednym z filarów X-Men. W Japonii Gdy studenci Xaviera przebywali w Japonii, Logan poznał i zakochał się w Mariko Yashidzie. Kilka miesięcy po wyjeździe wrócił, by odwiedzić swą ukochaną, lecz niestety zastał ją już zamężną. Ojciec Mariko, Shingen, członek yakuzy, wydał ją za innego, pomniejszego gangstera. Logan, chcąc ratować ukochaną z rąk maltretującego ją męża, wyzwał Shingena na pojedynek. Podczas walki Wolverine dał się wprowadzić w morderczy szał i to przesądziło o jego przegranej, ponieważ uznano go za bestię, a nie człowieka. Shingen wynajął skrytobójcę, Yukio, by zabiła odartego z honoru gaijina. Ona nie wykonała zadania, ponieważ zakochała się w swoim celu. Z jej pomocą Logan zabił męża Mariko i ponownie wyzwał Shingena. Tym razem Logan zachował zimną krew i pokonał gangstera. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach Wolverine oświadczył się Mariko. Niestety wtedy akurat wpadła ona pod wpływ Masterminda, który zmusił ją do zerwania zaręczyn. Gdy została wyzwolona spod kontroli, nadal nie mogła poślubić Logana, gdyż musiała spłacić długi swego ojca wobec yakuzy. Wolverine opuścił Japonię, by dołączyć do X-Men, choć wkrótce wrócił do kraju kwitnącej wiśni, gdy Tokio zaatakował smok. Wtedy to uratował z walącego się budynku matkę i dziecko. Kobieta była ciężko ranna i poprosiła swego wybawcę, by ten zajął się jej córeczką, Akiko. Logan zgodził się. Nie mógł jednak sam jej wychowywać, więc oddał ją pod opiekę Mariko. Powrót do USA Po wyzwoleniu Kitty Pryde spod kontroli Oguna Logan wrócił do USA, by wraz z X-Men stanąć w obronie Morlocków podczas "Masakry Mutantów". W tym okresie opuścił grupę na jakiś czas, lecz powrócił na prośbę Storm. Przewodził X-Men podczas "Upadku Mutantów" w walce z Freedom Force oraz Adversarym. Wraz z resztą przyjaciół poświecił swe życie, by powstrzymać Adversary'ego. Po wskrzeszeniu, którego dokonała Roma, wraz z resztą studentów Xaviera udał się do Australii. Tam czasem korzystał ze zdolności Gateway'a i gdy chciał odpocząć, podróżował do Madripooru. Pewnego razu, gdy wrócił, zastał bazę opanowaną przez Reavers. Wolverine został pojmany i ukrzyżowany przez cybernetycznych renegatów. W ucieczce pomogła mu Jubilee, nastolatka, która kilka tygodni wcześniej prześliznęła się przez portal Gateway'a za X-Mankami wracającymi z zakupów. Razem udało im się dotrzeć do Madripooru. Te wydarzenia połączyły Logana i Jubilation głęboką więzią. W Madripoorze ta dwójka spotkała Psylocke. Umysł Betsy był w azjatyckim ciele. Po uwolnieniu jej z rąk Mandarina, już w trójkę, polecieli do Genoshy, by uratować X-Men i New Mutants pojmanych przez Egzekutorów. Ta sztuka niestety się nie udała i trójka mutantów także została pojmana, po czym postawiona przed sądem. Ostatecznie dzięki współpracy mutanci wyzwolili się, a reżim uciskający "odmieńców" genetycznych w Genoshy został obalony. Wolverine dołączył do przyjaciół z zespołu i wziął udział w zwycięskiej walce z Shadow Kingiem na Wyspie Muir. Po połączeniu X-Men i X-Factor stał się członkiem niebieskiej formacji. Niedługo po zniszczeniu Asteroidy M Logan został porwany przez Omegę Red do Berlina. Tam był torturowany i poddany przez bliźniaków Fenris oraz Matsuo Tsurayabę sondowaniu pamięci. Niezwykle bolesny proces miał na celu przywołanie wspomnień z przed ponad trzydziestu lat, kiedy Wolverine, Creed i Maverick wykradli karbonowy syntezator, urządzenie potrzebne do przedłużenia życia Arkady'emu (Omega Red). Ostatecznie dzięki współpracy X-Men i Mavericka Logan został uwolniony, a c-syntezator Wolverine oddał Maverickowi. W szkole Xavier'a Jako student Xavier'a, Logan nadal szukał informacji o swojej przeszłości. Udało mu się odnaleźć tajny ośrodek, w którym on i reszta jego znajomych agentów zostali poddani praniu mózgu. Jednakże to odkrycie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że większość jego wspomnień to jedynie implanty. W tym czasie nastąpiły jedne z najboleśniejszych chwil w życiu Logana. Jego ukochana, Mariko Yashida, została otruta przez zabójcę z organizacji Hand i musiał on własnoręcznie ukrócić cierpienia kobiety. Później podczas walki z Psi-Borgiem członkowie programu Weapon X (w tym Logan) poznali niewielką część własnych, nie wszczepionych wspomnień. Okazało się, że w przeszłości Psi-Borg także poddał ich praniu mózgu. Przełomowym wydarzeniem dla Wolverine'a był atak X-Men na Avalon. Profesor poprowadził grupę swych uczniów na orbitalną siedzibę Magnusa. Podczas walki Logan poważnie ranił mistrza magnetyzmu, a ten oddał mu z nawiązką wyrywając adamantium z jego ciała. Wtedy Xavier niesiony gniewem wyłączył umysł Magneto. Rozległe obrażenia spowodowane tak nagłym wyrwaniem adamantium, tak dawno zespolonego z jego kośćmi, były zbyt poważne nawet dla jego czynnika samogojącego. Umierającego Logana z progu zaświatów zawróciła (niedawno zmarła) Illiana Rasputin, w samą porę by mógł uratować Jean, która wypadła z Blackbirda. Dwa tygodnie później X-Men i samego Wolverine'a poraziła wieść, że jego pazury to nie wszczepy programu Weapon X, lecz jego naturalna mutacja. Bez adamantium w jego ciele, bez czynnika samogojącego, Logan nie czuł się godny miana bycia X-Man'em i opuścił posiadłość Xavier'a, by wyleczyć ciało i umysł. Powrócił dwukrotnie, by pilnować Sabertootha podczas ślubu Jean i Scotta oraz gdy X-Men wyruszyli do Izraela, by walczyć z szalonym synem Xaviera, Legionem. Wtedy Wolverine dał się przekonać Creedowi, że Victor przy pierwszej lepszej okazji pozabija jego przyjaciół. Logan w gniewie przeszył jego głowę jednym że swoich pazurów, co spowodowało, że u Creeda nastąpił regres do mentalności dziecka. Teraz Logan przekonał się, że bez adamantium w jego ciele, mutacja postępuje i staje on się bardziej zwierzęcy. Mężczyzna wyprowadził się z posiadłości, gdyż czuł, że traci nad sobą kontrolę i nie chciał przez to nikogo skrzywdzić. Jakiś czas później Tyler Dayspring, jako sługa Apocalypse'a pod pseudonimem Genesis, chciał ponownie zespolić adamantium ze szkieletem Wolverine'a. Po praniu mózgu, jako Śmierć, miał on się stać nowym członkiem Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. Próby odbicia przyjaciela podjął się Cannoball, lecz bez powodzenia. Logan, widząc Sama w opałach, świadomie użył swego czynnika samogojącego do odrzucenia adamantium. Te działania uwolniły go, przy okazji zabijając kilku z Dark Riders. Po zakończonej walce Logan znalazł się sam na pustyni. Dzikiego i nie potrafiącego mówić przyjaciela odnaleźli X-Men. Wolverine odzyskał zmysły i kontrolę nad sobą akurat w czasie, gdy światem mutantów wstrząsnął terror Onslaughta. Po "Operation: Zero Tolerance" Logan powrócił do posiadłości Xaviera. Gdy odeszli Jean i Scott, zajmował się prowadzeniem szkoły aż do powrotu Charlesa. Ponowne pojawienie się Magneto na arenie międzynarodowej doprowadziło Wolverine'a do furii. Choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać, wspomnienie bólu, jakiego doświadczył z ręki Magnusa, wyzwalało w nim głęboko ukrywaną agresję. Po tym jak Magneto dostał we władanie Genoshę, Logan był gotów posunąć się nawet do próby zamachu na jego życie. Odwiodło go od tego i nieco uspokoiło połączenie umysłów z profesorem Xavierem, które dokonało się, gdy walczyli z Juggernautem w innym wymiarze. Po powrocie ze świata Skrulli profesor zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Jego decyzja o rozwiązaniu X-Men poraziła wszystkich. Logan po odrzuceniu przez Charliego oferty pozostania z nim, ruszył z resztą przyjaciół, by pomóc Mannites, którzy byli ścigani przez Jeźdźca Apokalipsy - Śmierć. X-Men byli w szoku, gdy Śmierć szybko pokonał i zabił Wolverine'a. W osłupienie wprawiła ich wieść, że zabity X-Man był podszywającym się pod Logana Skrullem. Na dodatek "Skrullverine" zginął z ręki... samego Wolverine'a, który został poddany praniu mózgu przez Apocalypse'a. Jak się wkrótce okazało, gdy X-Men wracali z misji w świecie Skrulli ich statek został trafiony promieniem, który pozbawił wszystkich na pokładzie przytomności. Wtedy nastąpiła podmiana, w wyniku której prawdziwy Logan został oddany w ręce Apocalypse'a. En Sabah Nur zaaranżował jego pojedynek z "usprawnionym" Sabretoothem (jego pazury pokryto adamantium). Zwycięzca miał się stać nowym Jeźdźcem. Logan nie mógł pozwolić, by Creed, urodzony morderca, stał się sługą Apocalypse'a. Udowadniając, że "jest najlepszy w tym, co robi" miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie uwolnić się spod władzy Externala. W "nagrodę" za wygraną adamantium z ciała Sabretootha zostało przeszczepione Loganowi. Apocalypse, po sprawdzeniu swojego nowego Jeźdźca w krwawej walce z Hulkiem, rzucił go przeciwko X-Men. Dzięki wspólnym wysiłkom Jubilee, Archangela, Shadowcat, Nightcrawlera i korzystającej z Cerebro Psylocke Loganowi podczas dramatycznej walki w kanałach Morlocków została przywrócona tożsamość. Po dezaktywacji satelity High Evolutionary'ego Logan powrócił do X-Men i na prośbę Storm stał się łącznikiem pomiędzy jej grupą, która wyruszyła na poszukiwania dzienników Destiny a resztą X-Men. W tym czasie Wolverine wyjechał do Madripooru, by dopełnić swojego rozwodu z Viper. Po powrocie musiał udać się do Kanady, by tam stoczyć wraz z Alpha Flight bój z Mauvaisem. Dzięki pomocy Nordyckich Bogów Mauvisa udało się wyrzucić do innego wymiaru. Zdążył on jednak przesłać Loganowi wizje okropnych rzeczy, które mają nastąpić. Na nadejście tych wydarzeń nie trzeba było długo czekać. Program Weapon X został reaktywowany i Logan oraz jego najbliżsi stali się obiektami ataków. Za tym wszystkim stał Sabretooth, który wynajął Omegę Red i Lady Deathstrike. Nieomal zabili oni małżeństwo Hudsonów (uratowali się z płonącego samolotu), złamali kręgosłup Yukio, Kurt Wagner prawie utonął, a mała Amiko została porwana. Na dodatek Logan został pozbawiony mocy przez Creeda, który użył broni zasilanej przez Leecha. W Las Vegas, w bazie Weapon X, rozegrał się finał "gierki" Sabretootha. Logan zwabiony do ośrodka pokonał Creeda, lecz podczas walki został postrzelony i wydawałoby się, że zginął. Jak się później okazało, Wolverine'a uratował jego czynnik samogojący, który nie mógł wybrać lepszego momentu, by ponownie zacząć działać. Atak na Weapon X Wkrótce nadarzyła się okazja, aby uderzyć w Weapon X. Dzięki pomocy Fantomexa Logan dowiedział się, że Program Weapon X wchodził w skład programu Programu Weapon Plus, którego celem było stworzenie armii super-żołnierzy mających bronić ludzkości przed mutantami. Logan był dziesiątym wcieleniem Progamu (X), a Fantomex trzynastym (XIII). Gdy włamali się wraz z Cyclopsem na stację orbitalną Programu, Wolverine wreszcie poznał sekrety własnej przeszłości. Fantomex i Scott ewakuowali się, lecz Loganowi drogę ucieczki odciął Weapon XV. Rosomak pokonał przeciwnika, lecz pozostał na pokładzie ciężko uszkodzonej stacji. Jean wyczuła, że Logan ma kłopoty i przyleciała po niego promem. Wtedy okazało się, że orbitalna budowla Weapon Plus została zbudowana na resztkach Asteroidy M. Wysłanie resztek stacji w kierunku Słońca rozpoczęło nowy plan Magneto władzy nad światem. Pierwszym jego etapem było pozbycie się jak największej liczby X-Men. Gdy na stacji zaczęło brakować powietrza, Logan skrócił cierpienia Jean. Śmierć wywołała jej transformację w Phoenix, co ocaliło ich oboje. Jean przetransportowała siebie i Logana na Ziemię, aby wspomóc resztę X-Men walczących z Magneto. Gdy szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę studentów Xaviera Magnus uśmiercił Phoenix potężnym impulsem elektromagnetycznym. Wolverine wpadł w szał i jednym cięciem obciął Magneto głowę się nieco później okazało, ktoś podszył się pod Mistrza Magnetyzmu. Tak, wiem, to głupie. Za taki rozwój wypadków możemy podziękować Chrisowi Claremontowi - dop. impostor Idanow. Po tych wydarzeniach profesor Xavier wyjechał do Genoshy, aby pochować tam Magnusa. Logan towarzyszył mu, lecz opuścił wyspę, gdy pokłócił się z Charlesem o to, czy powinno się uczcić pamięć zmarłego. Hydra, T.A.R.C.Z.A. i New Avengers Wkrótce Wolverine'em zainteresowała się HYDRA. Porwano go i poddano praniu mózgu, zamieniając w maszynę do zabijania. Po ataku na Instytut Xaviera pojmało go S.H.I.E.L.D. i został zdeprogramowany. Po tych wydarzeniach Logan stronił od towarzystwa, ale podczas misji w Savage Land, gdy śledził Saurona, spotkał nowych Avengers i przyjął propozycję przystąpienia do nich. M-day Podczas wydarzeń House of M Wolverine był pierwszym z bohaterów, który odzyskał wspomnienia. W gruncie rzeczy odzyskał wszystkie wspomnienia, nawet te wielokrotnie wymazywane przez podczas projektu Weapon X. Logan zaprowadził Laylę Miller do Emmy Frost, która następnie przywróciła wspomnienia reszcie bohaterów, którzy wspólnymi siłami zaatakowali Genoshę. Po M-Day Logan zaczął wykorzystywać swą odzyskaną pamięć. Wyjechał do Japonii, gdzie z Silver Samuraia wytłukł informacje, że w ucieczce z Weapon X pomógł mu Bucky, partner Kapitana Ameryki z czasów II Wojny światowej. Logan odnalazł go i dowiedział się, że pod kontrolą Rosjan Bucky, jako Winter Soldier, dokonał wielu okropnych rzeczy, między innymi zabił w Japonii żonę Logana. Wolverine poznał ją po wojnie, kiedy szkolił się u Oguna. Gdy Bucky zabił Itsu i jej nienarodzone dziecko, Logan uważał, że zrobili to ludzie z wioski, więc pozyskał demoniczny miecz Muramasa i poprzysiągł zemstę. Civil War Podczas Civil War Wolverine jako mutant nie brał bezpośredniego udziału w walce pomiędzy bohaterami, postanowił natomiast odszukać odpowiedzialnego za tragedię w Stamford. Po długim pościgu udało mu się wytropić Nitro, lecz w pojmaniu go przeszkodził mu Namor, który jako pierwszy rościł sobie prawo do zbiega. Logan nie miał szans w bezpośredniej walce i gdy odzyskał przytomność poprosił Iron Mana o jeden z jego pancerzy, gdyż musiał wybrać się do Atlantydy. Już na miejscu Logan doszedł do porozumienia z Namorem i dowiedział się, że moce Nitro zostały wzmocnione przez narkotyk dostarczony mu przez Waltera Decluna, prezesa firmy Damage Conrol zajmującej się naprawianiem szkód powstałych podczas walk superosobników. Wolverine infiltrował siedzibę korporacji i nie pozwolił, żeby nawet S.H.I.E.L.D. powstrzymało go przed zabiciem zarabiającego na ludzkiej tragedii Delcuna. Daken Wkrótce Logan dowiedział się, że wraz z Itsu nie zginał jej syn. Chłopiec przetrwał ze zdolnościami niemal identycznymi jak te ojca. Nieznane są wcześniejsze losy Dakena, ale jako młody mężczyzna postanowił zemścić się na swym jedynym krewnym. Logan tropił go, wpadając i wydostając się ciągle z jego pułapek. Ostatecznie Daken dowiedział się, jak zginęła jego matka, i sprzymierzył się z ojcem przeciwko tajemniczemu Romulusowi, którego manipulacje miały duży wpływ na życie ich obu. Logan starał się ze wszystkich sił, aby jego syn nie wyrósł na oszalałego zabójcę, lecz Daken okazał się być nieprzewidywalny. Próbował wykraść miecz Murasama pozostawiony pod opieką Cyclopsa. Loganowi wspieranemu przez grupę X-Men udało się odbić miecz, lecz Dakenowi udało się zdobyć jego fragment i dostarczyć go Tinkererowi, wynalazcy i naukowcowi na usługach superzłoczyńców. Inwazja Skrulli Podczas inwazji Skrulli Wolverine wraz z resztą New Avengers utknął w Savane Land. Tam musieli się zmierzyć się z grupą obcych podszywających się pod dawnych członków Avengers. Loganowi i spółce z pomocą przyszedł Reed Richards uwolniony ze statku sił inwazyjnych przez Abigail Brand. Porwanym przez nich statkiem grupa dostała się do Nowego Jorku, gdzie Skrullowie zostali ostatecznie pokonani i odparci. Obecnie Obecnie, pomimo tego, że wcześniej nie czuł się komfortowo w roli przywódcy, Logan objął dowodzenie nad reaktywowanym przez Cyclopsa X-Force. Zadaniem nowej grupy stała się walka i w razie potrzeby eliminacja wrogów mutantów. Wkrótce na ich celownik trafili Purifiers - religijni fanatycy chcący oczyścić Ziemię z mutantów - dop. flejtuch Idanow, którzy zrekonstruowali Bastiona, kolejnego zatwardziałego wroga X-Men. Priorytetowym zadaniem okazało się udzielenie wsparcia Cable’owi, który uwięziony w przyszłości zaopiekował się pierwszym dzieckiem mutantem urodzonym od czasu M-Day. Cyclops wysłał Logana i X-Force do nieprzyjaznej przyszłości rządzonej przez Stryfe'a wspomaganego przez Bishopa. Kategoria:X-men Kategoria:Mutant Kategoria:Broń X